


The Forest Dragonets

by AnimeWolf38



Series: Kyle’s OC Character Studies [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Because they’re my kids, F/F, Fantribes, How They Met, Leafwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: She noticed as it cracked and shook. After a few minutes of struggling, a light brown head of fur and scales poked its way out of the egg.How Delyth and Castor met each other after being abandoned.





	The Forest Dragonets

Cold. That was all the dragonet felt. The source of the cold was unknown, but it was there.  
She was trapped. Barely able to move, darkness all around her. She kicked and squealed, hoping to escape her prison.

A loud crack echoed in her ears. A small beam of light shone. The dragonet ran for the beam, crashing into a wall. The wall crumbled under her weight, sending her green body tumbling onto the grass.

An egg. That was her prison. The dragonet looked around, taking in the giant trees and grass.

She felt so free.

The dragonet raced through the open air, rolling in the grass and shining in the sun.

She slowed her running and gazed at the sky. It looked even more free. The dragonet spread her small wings, flapping them as fast as possible and hopping up and down. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t get herself in the air.

She sat down on the grass, hanging her head in sadness. The sound of a growl entered the air and the dragonet looked around in fear. She couldn’t find where the sound was coming from. It sounded close, almost as if it was from her.

A sharp pain hit the poor dragonet in the stomach. She whimpered. A small creature sounded amazing right now.

She started walking towards the trees, hoping to find something to eat. She spotted something on the ground. Excited at the idea of food, she rushed towards it.

The item turned out to be an egg. It was slightly smaller than the one she came from herself. The dragonet couldn’t bring herself to eat it. Instead she looked more. Eventually, she found a dead mouse on the ground. After eating it, she went back to the egg.

She felt an urge to protect the egg, so she curled her body around it to keep it warm. The heat the egg radiated also kept the dragonet warm, pulling her into sleep.

The process of finding food and staying with the egg continued for a couple cycles of the sun, the dragonet noted. She hoped the egg would hatch soon.

Not soon after that though, the egg started to wiggle. The dragonet jumped up and away from the egg, watching it intently.

She noticed as it cracked and shook. After a few minutes of struggling, a light brown head of fur and scales poked its way out of the egg.

It looked around in bewilderment, it’s dull, grayish eyes seeming to see around her.

She fully pushed her way out of the egg and stumbled and fell, her little legs hardly able to hold herself up.

The green dragonet helped her up.

“Who are you?” she asked, having never seen a dragon like her. She never sees other dragons at all really.

The brown dragonet looked in the direction of the green dragonet.

“I-I don’t know,” she stuttered out.

The green dragonet thought for a moment.

“You should be named Delyth! It sounds cool right?” she eventually said.

Delyth smiled. “I-I like it. And w-who are you?”

The green dragonet thought for a moment longer.

“I’m Castor,” she eventually said. “Let’s be friends!”


End file.
